Another Normal day
by Hikari Ignis
Summary: Just another day in smashville. But Crazy hand has "ideas" to make life more interesting... Updated fairly randomly. Flames, Reviews, and comments all excepted and loved. Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Well here we go! Time for this boring authors ramblings. (You get a cookie if you actually read this. Most people skip the authors notes) This is my first Fire Emblem fanfic (and super smash fanfic), so lemme know if any of of the characters are waaaaaay ooc please!**

**Chapter 1, **

**Enter Smashville Newcomers!**

"Welcome to the assembly hall smashers! I have an important news to share. Starting tomorrow we will have an idea that Crazy came up with put into effect! I'm leaving it as a surprise, but you can ask Crazy for details." Master Hand announced before floating off to do... whatever the heck floating hands do in their spare time.

"Something Crazy came up with? Are we gonna die!?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Come on! Its can't be THAT bad!"

"CALM DOWN BEFORE I THROW THIS POINTY OBJECT AT YOU! OR I'LL THROW YOU OFFA CLIFF FILLED WITH POINTY OBJECTS!" Crazy Hand yelled, ignoring the smashers distrust.

"Can a cliff even be filled with Pointy objects?" Captain Falco asked

"You're about to find out!" With a snap of his fingers, C. Falco disappeared.

"Ok! Your dismissed!" Crazy continued.

"B-but you didn't explain anything! In fact all you did was yell at us and make Captain Falcon disappear!" Pit complained

"Exactly! This is but a prologue young grasshopper! Now I will say this once~ so pay attention you foolish fools!" Crazy hand sang

"I somehow feel that we should leave before he gets to many ideas..." Nana nudged Popo to back way slowly. (For you folks who don't know, Nana and Popo are the ice climbers)

"Tooooooooo laaaaaaaaate! Due to my awesomeness, lots of people are coming to join to liven things up! I even convinced an army to come! Well certain people anyway! Well I'll tell you when they arrive. That is, if I deem them worthy! Peace out suckers!" And with that, Crazy disappeared in a puff of perfume.

"What just...?" Link began, only to shut up and marvel like the others, who couldn't tell what the holy fudge muffins had just happened.

**annnd that's a wrap! Super short I know, but I promise that next time the chapter will be way longer. I kinda suck at openings, so this story will get better I promise! Reviews and comments are welcome, as well as flames. But I will retort the flame or sarcastic comment with double the awesomeness. You have been warned.**


	2. When all seems normal

**Me: I'm back! Now onwards to VICTORY!**

**Ai: Please excuse the authoress. She's on a sugar rush.**

**Me: Fun decapitator.**

**Ai: Wow. She even learned a new word! While I document this momentous occasion, please enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**When all seems normal...**

Everything in the smash manor was completely normal. Kirby was eating everything that resembled food, Ike, Link and Marth were sparring, Peach and Zelda were nowhere to be seen, Ganondorf and Bowser were planning to blow up the mansion. Snake was hiding in his box, when said box caught on fire due to a botched pk fire from Lucas, which caused Ness to yell for Mario, who in turn grabbed Red, who used Squirtle to drench everyone in the room. The others were being paranoid about Crazy Hand's plan and barricaded themselves in their rooms. Yep. Completely normal.

The swordsmen seemed to enjoy there sparring match, until a loud BANG echoed throughout the area.

"What was that?" Ike seemed the most concerned about the strange noise, while the other two either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Probably Crazy Hand. Remember the incident with the firecrackers?" Marth replied.

"Don't remind me... That was a total disaster. But now there's a random portal opening in the sky. We should probably check it out." Ike frowned and turned towards the giant blue circle in the sky, that was surrounded by dark and ominous clouds of doom.

"As long as it's not a shadow beast… they came through portals too… and were friggin hard to kill…. I'll get the others." Link mumbled, before darting off.

"I doubt its from any of our worlds. We might as well see if this is the "surprise" Crazy told us about." Marth didn't have a chance to finish, as he was flattened by a girl who conveniently fell from the sky.

"OOOW! ...that really hurt! Huh? Where am I?" The girl muttered .

"Would you mind getting OFF OF ME!?" Marth yelled.

The girl jumped up in alarm and stayed a few feet away from Marth "Sorry! I hate to ask this, but where am I?" The girl asked politely.

"Who are you and why did you fall from the sky?" Ike demanded.

"I'm Robin. Last thing I remember is getting an invitation..." Robin frowned and pulled out a colorful tome, which revealed the sword on her belt.

"Naga's tome? Your from the same world as us?" Marth inquired.

"Lucina? Is that you?...nevermind. Your not her. I'm sorry, but you happen to look like my daughter. Who are you anyways?" Robin asked, which caused Marth to twitch.

"I'm Ike. The girly guy is Marth. Welcome to smashville. Did you come alone?" Ike earned a smack to the head from Marth .

"No. I came with a bunch of people. Naga's magic just tends to hate me. Ah! Now I remember! She sent us here on the request of Crazy hand? To fight in a tournament? That sounds right..." Robin replied.

"MOTHER!" A teenaged girl who looked exactly like Marth came stumbling into the clearing.

"Lucina!" Robin was greeted by a hug from Lucina.

Marth went five shades paler than before, he turned to Ike and whispered, "Any comments made will make me kill you."

"Are you SURE your not a chick Marth?" Ike stumbled over and clutched his stomache from laughter, while Marth looked ready to commit murder.

Lucina noticed Marth and Ike a little late. "Mother... Father says that we might run into- oh to late. Might as well get this over with when father gets here."

"Hey Robin? How is your daughter about the same age as you?" Ike asked.

"Time travel. Here comes Chrom and Morgan now!" Robin smiled as two men approached.

"Robin! Thank the gods your ok! Wait. Please tell me that you haven't run into Marth yet.." Chrom frowned upon seeing Robin look at the ground.

"I'M Marth. Why? Do you have bussiness with me?" Marth asked.

" Yes? This is kind of awkward, but nice to meet you great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather." Chrom smiled sheepishly, before watching Marths eyes bulge. Ike was still on the ground laughing insanely.

Then Marth promtly fainted from shock.

**One timeskip later...**

"So lemme get this straight. Crazy hand invited your desendants? Well that is a surprise.." Samus handed Marth a cup of coffee, hopeing to cheer up the now emo Marth.

"Gah... now that Lucina's here, I'll never hear the end of the girly jokes.." Marth grumbled.

"Think about it this way! Anyone who calls you girly, you can sick your family on them!" Pit plopped down next to Marth, and attempted to help Samus cheer Marth up.

"Pit. Marth does not need a Mafia." Samus glared at the angel, causing him to scoot away from her.

"Well then, Chrom said the rest of his army was coming in a week or so. Apparently Ike's desendant is in his army..." Pit trailed off upon realising what he had just said.

"On second thought, I want a Mafia. You guys wanna help me?"

**Yay! My second chapter! Please review~ it would make my day!**


	3. Well, at least we tried!

**Me: Holy crap! I got a review!**

**Ai: Is there anything else, that's completely obvious , you would like to point out?**

**Me: ...Jerk.**

**Ai: Well anywho, Hikari owns nothing, or she would have put Roy in ssbb.**

**Chaper 3**

**Well, at least we tried! **

"So let me get this straight, your group are the "Shepherds"? What do you do? Herd sheep?" Link asked Chrom

"No! We wouldn't be armed for war then! Why does everyone assume we herd sheep!?" Chrom frowned and proceeded to cut another training dummy in half with Falcrion.

"Because that's what a shepherd does. Why did you pick such a stupid name anyway?" Marth asked

"I don't know! I didn't pick it!" Chrom snapped

"Since you are soo touchy about the name let's drop it shall we? When are the rest of the "Shepherds" going to be here anyway?" Marth asked

" Naga said she would send them as soon as she could. So probably one or two a week? Tiki should be here sooner than that. Something about the outrealms...?" Chrom mumbled

"Wait did you say-"

"MAR-MAR!" Poor Marth was glomped by Tiki, who accidentally knocked him over.

"T-Tiki?!"

"It was horrible! I woke up and you were all dead! Stupid Grima woke up to! Lucy looks just like you! I thought she was you, but they said you were dead and- " Tiki looked like she was on the verge on tears, before she hugged Marth again.

"Wait. Grima? As in the Grima I defeated? THAT Grima?" Marth asked quietly.

"Yeah. In fact I saw her go off with Lucy earlier... Why? She killed him, so its not like it matters." Tiki frowned upon realizing what she had just said.

"I'm lost. Lucina killed Grima?" Marth asked

"No. Robin killed Grima." Chrom corrected.

"Who's this Grima anyway?" Link asked, as he was hopelessly lost.

"Grima's a giant black dragon. Think Demise in dragon form." Marth explained

"Demise?" Chrom asked

"Bad guy from Links world. Anyway, Robin killed Grima? How? The best I could do was put him to sleep." Marth asked, after resisting an urge to facepalm, or smack Chrom upside the head.

"To simplify a long and confusing story, Robin IS Grima in a really confusing way. And unless you want her to get mad, and possibly depressed, don't mention it." Tiki replied.

"So basically, the future sounds like a screwed up place." Marth mumbled

"...If you keep making harsh comments about the place I rule, I will give Lucina and Morgan full authority to call you grandfather." Chrom retorted.

"Fair enough. Did Crazy Hand explain the tournament rules yet? He has a tendancy of only remembering half of what he's supposed to do." Marth sighed, knowing Chrom was being serious with his threat.

"No." Chrom bluntly replied.

"Ok then. Everyone here are more or less from different worlds, timelines, or in some cases galaxies. The tournament is partly to see who's strongest, partly for fun. If your defeated here, you turn into a statue, or trophy. That's about all the basics. Oh! And the tournament will kick off later today, with Mario and Kirbys fight." Link explained

"Isn't that slightly pointless? And statues? Really?" Chrom questioned

"Does it matter? I got to see Onii-chan again!" Tiki glomped Marth again, much to his surprise.

"The statue thing is a precaution against bad guys. If their defeated, they stay in statue form. Or would you rather them run loose? But, its a double edged sword. It effects everyone except Crazy and Master Hand." Link explained.

Pit flew towards the four, landing next to Link.

"Marth! Link! New guy! New Lady! Nice to meet you two! I'm Pit, servant of the goddess of light! (I introduced myself. Can I come home now Lady Palutena?!) I can't stay long, as I'm heading off to Skyworld, and everyone else is leaving to train! Well I'll see you all later!" And with that horrible introduction, Pit flew off into the sky.

"That was a horrible introduction." Tiki commented as the others shrugged.

"Ok then. You all don't watch the tournament? You train alone?" Chrom questioned, as he seemed to ignore the angels appearance.

"No. Most people train in pairs, except for pit. Apparently he trains in the sky. Whatever that means. The largest group is usually four or five. Speaking of which, I'm training with Ike and Meta knight. I'm assuming you two would like to come as well...?" Marth asked

"I don't see why not." Chrom replied

"Yay! Of course Onii-chan!" Tiki cheered

"Let's go then. Good luck to you link!" Marth yelled as they all sprinted off.

(How I became friends with those weirdos, I will never know. Why does everyone sprint off anyways? Isn't that a waste of energy?) Link thought before he turned around, and started heading towards the woods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Onii-chan: means big brother in Japanese. Its what Tiki calls him in the Japanese version. (Not awakening. The other one. Maybe I'm thinking shadow dragon?)**

**And that's a chapter! I decided to follow the subspace plotline, because it will make the storyline flow better. Chapters may or may not get longer. Idk. Anywho, I think Cerche and Virion will be Geromes parents, as I'm introducing him next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Plus I kinda want another review if I'm gonna continue this...**

**~~Hikari Ignis**


	4. Wow Really?

**Me: I got another review! Yay! Does this mean I'm not a totally horrible writer?!**

**Ai: No. **

**Me: Just do the disclaimer! Or I will sick an army of sues of you!**

**Ai: I'm your oc. I could beat them all up.**

**Me:...If you think I own anything except my oc, go get a life.**

**Quick note- I generally don't describe Robin, because I have a mental image of her that might not match someone elses. Personally whenever I read a ff and have this problem, it bugs the crap out of me. So I won't describe her.(Same reason I'm using the generic name.) Deal with it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Wow. Really? **

"So let me get this straight Zelda, your castle was taken over, without ANY resistance?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes... well... The Hyrule soldiers weren't exactly strong, fast, or even intelligent. I was hoping you could give me a few ideas, granted you are a tactician. I need to figure out a way to stop invaders. Last time, they killed most of the soldiers." Zelda explained.

"They?" Robin asked.

"Shadow monsters. Excuse me, but, what IS that silver thing your holding? Its been bothering me for a while now." Zelda asked as she straightend out her dress. They were walking towards the stadium.

"Oh this? Its a re-class orb. I was a dark flier, but I went back to tactician to show Morgan some things. I found it right before we left Ylisstol." Robin answered.

"I guess Ylisstol is rather busy then? Oh my! Look at the time, the match is about to start. Would you like to watch it with Peach and I?" Zelda asked, as she sat down

" Sure. Morgan and Lucina will probably be joining us shortly then. Who's the match between?" Robin asked as she sat down next to Zelda.

"Mario and Kirby. The pink puffball, and the plumber. Oh, by the way, Peach is going to arrive any minuet. If you value your life, under NO circumstances will you utter the word "Mary sue" around her. She will kill you." Zelda warned

And as Zelda predicted, Peach came and plopped down into her seat, giving a cheery grin to Robin. Robin decided not to ask what a "Mary sue" was. After all, she nearly died enough times to make her value her own life. That and the match started.

"Ready? Go!" Was heard over the loud speakers, as Mario and Kirby decided to beat the crap out of each other. Robin watch with fascination, as Mario grabbed Kirby and threw him off of the stage, before said pink puffball floated back and punched Mario in the face. The fight ended with Mario uppercutting Kirby off the floating stadium. Mario brought Kirby back from statue state, and waved to the crowd for about ten whole seconds, before the sky began to grow dark.

"The hecks going on?!" Robin yelped, as a giant airship flew over the stadium, dumping goo that clumped together to form monsters.

"Mother! These things... Just like Risen!" Lucina squeaked as she appeared in the staduim entrance, dragging Morgan along with her.

"Robin, Peach! Let's help Kirby and Mario out!" Zelda yelled as she teleported into the fray.

"You two! Come on!" and with that, the Gooey monster army was hacked at, until a giant pirana plant fell from the sky, conviently trapping Peach and Zelda. How he conviently caught two of the hardest to kill people in the area, in cages, is something Robin would never know.

"Mama mi-a! We- a gotta do- a something!" Mario yelled

"Lucina! Morgan! Help me kill this- ...wait. What is that thing?!" Robin narrowly dodged Petey Piranha, as he landed hard on the stage.

"Its-a Petey Piranha! We- a gotta knock-a him-a ou- GAH!" Mario was sent flying by a cannon ball, which came from Petey Piranha's general direction.

"For the love of-! Kirby! Concentrate your attacks on Peaches cage! If this thing can shoot canons, then we're in some serious trouble!" Robin yelled as she sent a volley of Fire towards said cage.

"Pyooooooo!" Was all she got in response.

"Mother, let's do this!" Lucina and Robin managed to knock Petey Piranha off guard, as Morgan and Kirby broke the cage in two. Peach floated down next to the group, and nodded, before another small explosion pushed them all back.

"Gehgehgehgeh." Creepy laughter echoed, as a short and fat man pointed a cannon towards Peach. "Say cheese princess! On second thought... might as well go after the easier prey!" The man aimed the cannon towards Zelda, who was still stuck in the rubble. The cannon charged before releasing a blast, turning Zelda into a statue.

"Wow. We forgot about Zelda. How did we forget a princess mother? Anyways, I'm guessing your a bad guy. Prepare to die!" Lucina began to charge, but was stopped by Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin frowned, clearly annoyed that she couldn't go to any kind of tourament without someone being kidnapped.

"Not important. You should really be more worried about that bomb~" The man sang, as he picked up Zelda's statue and disapeared.

"Mother! We could have stopped him!" Morgan complained.

"Kirby.. that star of yours. How many people can use it at once?" Robin asked.

"Pyo pyo pyo pyo." Kirby explained.

"Four..? Ok then. Take Peach, Morgan, and Lucina. I'll meet up with you later." Without anyone having time to protest, Kirby called his warp star and got everyone to hold onto an edge, before shooting off.

"This is going to be tight..." With a flash of silver, the bomb exploded, taking everything in sight into a black hole.

...

**Pits Pov**

**"**Lady Palutenaaaaa! The stadium was just engulfed In a black void! " Pit's frantic yelling could have been heard half way across skyworld.

"Yes, I know Pit. I was about to look for you. Here, I made this so you physically can't lose your weapon! Because NO one needs a repeat of that fiasco. " Palutena gave Pit a gold and blue bow, before continuing. " Go do what you can to help."

"I'm on it!" Pit ran outside, before jumping off the cloud, while admireing his new weapon, of course, he didn't know that he wasn't paying attention, until AFTER he slammed into a girl, who was riding a pegasus.

"OWWW! What the heck was that for?! Ohmygosh. Are you an ANGEL!? AM I DEAD!? BUT HERO'S OF JUSTICE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!" The girl wailed

"What!? No! I think your alive! Ohhh! You must be from the "Shepherds" right? ...umm why are you in skyworld?" Pit asked

"Skyworld? Oh! You mean this place? I was looking for Wyvernman! We ended up here together when Naga sent us, but we got seperated... I'm Cynthia, Hero of JUSTICE! Who are you Mr. Angel?" Cynthia, Hero of JUSTICE asked.

"I'm Pit, servant to the goddess of LIGHT! Can I be of assistance to find Wyvernman?" Pit, servant to the goddess of LIGHT asked

"Sure thing! LET'S GO!" Cynthia Replied, as the two soon to be best buddies ran off to find Wyvernman.

**_..._**

**_Done! Not my best work, but I tried. Next chapter Wyvernman appears! Yay! As usual one review will make me work faster~ thank for reading~_**

**_~~Hikari Ignis_**


End file.
